


Bella's First Unforgivable

by Slamathyst818



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Pre-Canon, but I dunno, i havent read the books in ages, i think its canon compliant, vaguely creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slamathyst818/pseuds/Slamathyst818
Kudos: 3





	Bella's First Unforgivable

Bellatrix Black pulled her wand from her bedside table just as her sister, Andromeda, extinguished her light. "Lumos Manet," she muttered, and a small light flew out of her wand and landed on her bed. Bellatrix smiled proudly at the ball of light, and whisked the curtains around her bed closed. She lifted one of her pillows up and got the book that rested beneath it. She moved to sit criss-cross on the bed, and bent over the book titled Dark Magic for Beginners. She opened it to around the middle, and whispered her fingers over the page until she found her place. Bellatrix began to read, eyes jumping back and forth across the page. As she flipped the page, she noticed a black dot scuttling over the green bed curtains. She jumped, and fumbled for her wand. She pointed her wand at the dot, and grinned, small amounts of malice showing. "Avada kedavra," she said, much louder than she meant to.  
"Bella!" Narcissa grumbled, "I heard that and I'll tell Father!"  
"Oh Cissy," Bellatrix sighed, "we both know you won't. Even if you did, he'd just be proud of me." Narcissa huffed, and Bellatrix heard the sheets rustle. Bellatrix plucked the body of the spider from her sheets, and flicked it out of the curtains. She shoved her book back under the pillow, extinguished the light, and snuggled down into her covers. That night she dreamed of a new leader rising to power, with her by their side.


End file.
